


Affection

by SquidKitties



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types, The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidKitties/pseuds/SquidKitties
Summary: Title from "Affection" by Cigarettes After Sex





	

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Affection" by Cigarettes After Sex

Cold, skinny, shaking boy laying on top of him. Face pressed against his cheek still wet from tears. Tangles his fingers in dark, greasy hair and rests his head on a tan shoulder. Quickly kisses the bruise forming. Runs a hand across his back, up and down his arms. Traces his thumb along that temple-to-cheek scar marring an otherwise perfect face. Sweet, innocent face that he loved. Goes ahead an places another kiss there too. Places another delicate one on a split lower lip. He swipes his tongue over the blood. Tastes metallic and somewhat bitter.

He's ready when the tears come. Those taste salty. Holds him a little tighter and rocks him a bit. Silent crying, paired with erratic breathing and more trembling.

Turns them both over on their sides, not knowing what to do, and clutches the quivering mess even closer. So close he can feel the rapid beating heart of the younger through his own chest. There's blood on his cheek that isn't his. He quietly hates himself for inflicting more pain in his hurry to get them re-positioned. 

A mumbled out apology earns him what could be "s'okay," behind the crying.

He's gotta stop being so soft, he thinks to himself. This kid will get him killed one day.

**Author's Note:**

> I turned this in to my English teacher as an assignment and received a good grade.


End file.
